About a Life Ago
by BirchWitch
Summary: The Avengers die together, though they aren't gone... completely. Let's just say that Fate got her way, and she isn't going to give up rooting for them, no matter what.
1. We wont go away EVER

Chapter 1: We won't go away... EVER.

Sometimes friends die together. Now that may not seem special, but for those of you who don't know, sit back and let me explain.

When friends have a bond that somehow guides fate to let them die together, they may not actually die. Yes shocking, I know. This doesn't necessarily mean they happen to be immortal, no, it's something far more meaningful then that.

It either means they are needed elsewhere or need another chance at life.

Or both.

Nobody ever truly knows what happens to these spectacular people, these people who have gone to the limit one way or another.

They died together in each others arms, holding themselves together as a sign that they would always be there for one another. As a sign that they would never be willing to separate.

While many times before this they stood together, no moment would ever compare to this.

Fate has her ways, and she planned on answering them, maybe not in the way they expected.


	2. Welcome to Freedom

Chapter 2: Welcome to Freedom

Harry ran a hand through his gravity defying hair. This was it. The train stood right in front of him. _Freedom. _

He missed his old friends dearly, the pranks he played with both Tony and Loki, Thor's loud voice that told of stories that could be considered bed time stories, which reminded him of the childhood he never had, Bruce's kind heart and soft conversations, Steve's goodhearted nature, hell even Phil, and especially the nights he spent with Natasha on the roof of Avengers Tower, just her and the wind whipping through his hair.

He only got his memories back when he was ten. His aunt and uncle paid him no mind while he was in that damn cupboard with his memories flooding back to him. He never let it slip that his personality changed. He never told anyone about the powers that he apparently had. That was all rookie training, never to let a secret slip into the hands of the enemy.

Now, here he was in front of the thing that would whisk him away from his abusive family. He smiled, a very rare thing now that he remembered his lost friends. He didn't remember how he died, but what he did remember was all of his friends embracing and waiting for the end.

He stepped onto the train, not knowing that his friends weren't as far as he thought.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Ron looked up at his mother, she was currently hurrying them on the train. He sighed, this was going to be interesting, he knew it. Ginny had a sad expression on her face, she didn't want her brothers to go, she would be left alone with her mother wile the others were going to learn magic. Something she had been wanting to do ever since she could talk.

Back in his old life, he was never lonely. That was something that came with being prince of Asgard. Here he was alone, without any friends whatsoever and it hurt.

He missed his brother Loki, none of his brothers could replace him, even Fred and George (Though he swore the two of them worshiped Loki), he missed the good captain, the man of iron, the noble archer, the deadly widow, the kind doctor, and especially Jane. Jane Foster the smartest woman he ever met, the only one he would be willing to love and marry, but she was gone, like the rest of them.

He climbed on to the train, not expecting that company he was very familiar of were waiting for him, not knowing one another, but at the same time knowing each other completely.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Hermione saw her parents waving to her and she smiled at them, they were her parents after all.

She remembered how she was the friendless one at school. She didn't have anyone, because it would feel wrong. Wrong in the sense that, it would feel like betraying her true friends. Her friends were an extravagant bunch, but she wouldn't give up on them... ever.

She remembered the things like working in the labs with Bruce and Tony, the happy conversation with Loki after they found out the truth behind his actions, Steve's compassion to help all living things, her and Natasha keeping the boys in check after they did something crazy, and most all she remembered Thor. Thor was her boyfriend, for lack of a better word. He was there for her when he decided he would live the rest of his life with her on Midgard. He was hers, and she loved his labrador-like personality, with his happy grin that seemed to brighten a room no matter how dark.

She gracefully boarded the train, not knowing she would see that same smile soon.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Draco kept his neutral expression on his face, so that no one could see the triumphant smirk that came with getting freedom from his parents. He loved his mother, no matter how withdrawn she seemed, but his father on the other hand he hated with a passion. The crimes he committed were horrible and they clashed badly with his hero complex. He knew even before his memories of his past life were regained that his father was an evil asshole. Draco's obsession with technology never went away, he just occupied that with studying everything about so called 'magic'. He knew that magic didn't exist, Loki even confirmed that for him.

His itching to build a suit was _bad_. Luckily he had Severus Snape who he told that he wanted to at least have some form of tech. Severus was surprised to hear that a pureblood who had been discouraged from ever touching anything relatively muggle was asking that he get him something to at least tamper with, he agreed and got him a late birthday present in secret. He would be forever grateful for the full toolbox, scrap metal, and hundreds of wires Severus gave him.

Memories of friends reminded him that he couldn't be completely happy, but he could damn well try. The countless times he was in the lab with his Science Bro Bruce, the times when he would prank the other members with Loki and Clint, times when he would banter with Steve, every time he tried to get into a liquor contest with Thor, the times he was yelled at by Natasha and Pepper... especially Pepper. He would never forget Virginia 'Pepper' Potts. She was amazing, fiery temper and all. The fact she was even able to put up with him was a miracle in it's own right.

Now here he was, going to a school for something that doesn't technically exist. What he didn't know however, was the small fact he would see that fiery passion soon enough.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Neville pulled on his tie a little bit. The irony in the situation was hilarious. Here he was, afraid to go to a school when he signed up for the war like it was as easy as babysitting kittens. He supposed it might have been because, unlike the war, here he didn't have the Howling Commandos.

He was in a slightly familiar situation. That one guy who lived in olden days because he happened to be frozen for 70 years, but this time around he didn't have to adjust. He was a pureblood. He was born into a family where they were well off. He didn't have his parents back in his other life, and he didn't have his parents here either.

He missed them all so much. Not his parents, his friends. Here he didn't have friends, he was just small, stuttering, Neville Longbottom. No Super Soldier Serum here. Hopefully he would make friends at Hogwarts, but nothing would be the same.

He longed to see them all. Tony and Bruce, the Science Bros, Thor who had a happy personality and could brighten a room just by being in it, Loki, who wasn't actually bad at all, just conflicted. Natasha, the woman he went against the norm and stereotypes given to her. Clint and his mischievous and head-in-the-clouds personality.

He didn't realize that the world and his friends might need him again soon.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Fred and George were, as always planning a prank. It was normal, because it kept their minds off of their lost friends. They had each other, yes, but what was the point of company when it was yourself?

Sadly, when he died his soul was split after all the tampering from the Tesseract. That left him as he was today, twins who shared the same mind, but with different bodies. It was how they knew what the other was going to say. If one died, the other would follow. It was as simple as that. No matter how much they pranked, it would always leave them with a hollow feeling.

They wished to see them all again, not to be stuck with occupying themselves to the point of insanity. They knew what losing your sanity felt like, and it wasn't a happy experience.

The ever so sly Tony, the fellow prankster Clint, the calm and quite Bruce, the caring Steve, the fierce Natasha, and his brother. Thor. A long time ago that very name would sound bitter coming from him, but now it was filled with love and a slight teasing tone. Brothers. That was what they were before he found out his true lineage, that was what they still were, no questions asked.

Even if they didn't know it, he would find his brother, as a brother.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Boarding the train was a funny experience really. For some odd reason they were all drawn to the same compartment. Ah well, it couldn't mean anything... could it?

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**Yes! I've been wanting to write this chapter since the day I thought of it! (Bout a month ago)**

**I realize that I didn't add Natasha and Bruce. **

**You might have guessed who they are, but I won't tell til' they show up. *Cough* Second Year *Cough***

**Next chapter will be the train.**

**Stay Hyper!- **_**RemmySpectre**_


	3. The Train

Chapter 3: The Train

Harry sat down in one of the empty compartments. He hated being stared at like he was the best thing ever. Honestly, he did stealth, what was happening now was Tony's kind of thing. Even then, Tony himself admitted that crowds were annoying.

Ron poked his head through the door, "You wouldn't happen to mind if I sit here would you?" he asked politely. Harry gestured to the seat in front of him. Ron sighed in relief. "Thanks, no one want's a blood traitor back there." Ron muttered bitterly.

"Blood traitor?" Harry questioned.

"Someone who is a pureblood wizard but doesn't care about blood status or separation between wizards and mundanes." he explained. Wait, did he say mundanes? Not muggle, but mundanes? That was a sign of respect considering the wizarding world's view on mundanes.

Ron looked at his sandwich, "Mother knows I dislike corned-beef." he said to himself. Harry decided to buy about five of everything when the food cart came by. Ron looked at him like he was crazy.

Harry laughed,"What I'm not going to eat this all myself, you know."

Ron looked at him, "You do realize that we haven't even introduced ourselves?" Harry turned a shade of red.

"No... we didn't." he admitted. Ron let out a booming laugh that rivaled one of Thor's. "Well I'm Harry Potter... which you probably already knew."

"Well I'm Ron Weasley, and yes I did know that, that doesn't mean I don't have to be polite and not let a fellow student state his name." Harry smiled at the redhead who actually respected him, instead of gawking at him like the rest of this bloody population. They both grabbed a pumpkin pasty and dug in.

A girl with bushy brown hair looked in. "Have either of you seen a barn owl? Neville can't find his." she asked them.

"How exactly do you lose a barn owl on a train?" Ron asked them. The girl shrugged.

"Oh, Hermione Granger by the way."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

Draco walked by the compartment then froze and came back. "You guys don't know where a barn owl went?" they shook their heads. He held out his arm, and there the elusive owl stood in all her glory. Neville came back at this time and looked at the owl while it seemed to give him a questioning look.

He sighed, "Thank you guys for finding Peggy, she doesn't take well to cages, and she somehow ends up in the strangest places."

"An owl somehow led us all to the same spot, what are the chances?" Draco joked. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think you would be this open to people of a different blood status." Ron commented.

Draco spluttered, "You have got to be kidding me, I hate my father and I don't care about blood status," then he whispered to all of them, "Just between us, I'm actually a tech genius." he winked and walked away.

Neville muttered, "So much like Stark." Harry choked on his pumpkin pasty. Ron hit him hard in the back. Once Harry was able to breath again, "Wait d-did you say Stark, like Tony Stark?" They all looked at him with wide eyes. They never noticed the twins were right behind him gaping.

They announced their presence with,

"Bloody hell."

**O-o-o-o-o-O **

**No this doesn't mean anything at all, nothing will be changed. (YEAH RIGHT)**

**Oh and since we all know what comes after the train ride... yeah I might have did something so the Harry Potter universe may be on a bit of an error.**

**Don't yell at me because your favorite characters may not be where you expect them.**

**Oh I am so evil...**

**Stay Hyper!- _RemmySpectre_**


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 4: The Sorting

"Firs' years, firs' years over here!" Hagrid bellowed. Ron cringed a bit, dear gods this man was louder than him when he was Thor. Even then it was sort of funny, he used to speak at this volume all the time, he shook his head, what was his old self thinking?

Harry smirked at him a little bit, they didn't really have the chance to talk to one another about who they happened to be before now, but that was fine, they would just meet up later. One thing was for sure, whoever Ron was clearly remembered Thor's voice.

They loaded themselves onto the boats, Harry, Ron, Neville, and surprising them again, _Draco, _of all people, who smirked in the direction of no doubt, future Slytherins. When they ducked under the bridge they were met with a fantastic sight. A giant castle sat upon a hill surround by the shimmering water that reflected said castle. Draco let out a whistle, clearly impressed with the towering magic school.

"The firs' years Professor McGonagall." Hagrid stated.

"Thank you Hagrid, come along." she led them down a hallway. Most of them tuned her out, instead marveling at the tall columns and many portraits lining the wall. Draco snickered when they stopped at the doors to the great hall. Hermione came to join them in their small group.

"What's so funny?" she asked him, confusedly.

"Oh nothing much, just that I bet you anything that Hagrid and the Professor say that every year." they all started giggling at that, it was most likely true.

"So how exactly do they sort us, if you know?" Ron asked curiously.

Draco laughed, "If I told you, you might die laughing." Harry raised a quizzical eyebrow. Seeing this Draco continued, "You see, there is a strange little wizard's cap, basically it looks into your mind, chooses the trait you're most associated with, and then matches that specific trait to a House." their faces were hilarious, Draco/tony wished he brought his magic-proof camera.

"You know... they never mentioned that in _Hogwarts: A History._" Hermione mentioned casually. Draco grinned, a devilish grin that would make Satan run to keep his sanity intact.

"What? And take all the fun out of scaring the poor souls? Tsk, tsk, Hermione my dear, we don't take the fun out of watching them be so nervous." Draco scolded playfully. "Guess that means there aren't going to be that many Gryffindors this year, it's a shame too, I always liked those guys, they can be pretty fun if you ask me."

Harry coughed lightly, "So what house do you think you'll be in?" they mostly shrugged, it's pretty hard to pick out a core trait. Suddenly-

"Malfoy, Draco." he winked and strutted up to the stool.

_'Ah, what do we have here?'_ the hat asked calmly.

'You currently have the coolest person alive wearing you.'

_'It seems you would be perfect, with your snark and superiority complex, for-'_

'Nope, no, and absolutely fucking not.' Tony Stark's mental image appeared in front of the hat. 'You aren't judging what house I fall into.' the hat spluttered, 'Sadly, right now you aren't putting me into a house, because for whatever collective gods and goddesses sake I'm about to do it for my mini-me self right now.' the hat looked up at him and had a frown on his face, that quickly turned into a smile.

The hat chuckled, _'You know, I've never had to sort someone with both a child and adult mind.'_

'Yeah well, this is fun isn't it, buuuttttt, you do have other kids to sort.' Tony said to the hat.

_'That may be true, but be ready when you find out that there isn't just one person in that head of yours Draco or Tony.' _

'What?'

O-o-o-o-o-O

The hall was waiting in anxiously, silently-

"Gryffindor!"

Everyone lost it. And next thing you know, they saw Draco, Draco Malfoy. Not angry, not shouting that the hat was wrong, he gave the Slytherins a cheeky grin and a peace sign. They seethed at the now apparent blood traitor. He saw their outraged faces and did what no one expected.

"Sorry slithers, I never wanted your number in the first place, but you'll have to deal with that." he walked over to the Gryffindor table to be happily greeted by the Weasley twins.

O-o-o-o-o-O

The small group of kids, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, were gaping. There were no words to describe what they just saw- except maybe three.

"That's definitely Stark." this came from all three of them. They looked at each other again.

"We are sooooo talking later." Harry kept himself from sarcasm. What? Don't look at me like that. What's life without a bit of humor?

"Longbottom, Neville." well there goes another.

Neville put the hat on carefully, yeah he didn't want a repeat of the Winter Soldier. Sorry hat, he's not going to take any chances.

_'__Another one?__'_ the Hat questioned. '_You wouldn't happen to be friends with young Draco would you?__'_

Neville blinked, 'I might know him...'

_'Ah well, it seems that you would be suited for Hufflepuff, with your undying loyalty to your friends-'_ Neville cut the Hat off.

'Gryffindor.' he stated, 'I want to prove myself, to my family, my soon to be friends, and show the world that they are wrong.'

_'With the amount of kids choosing for me now, I'm going to be out of the job soon.'_ the Hat joked. _'Good luck with the Lions, young soldier.'_

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Gryffindor!" the hall was stunned, wimpy Longbottom had just put in the house of the brave, the courageous, and the downright amazing. To them, he was none of these, to the rest of the Avengers, they knew who he was now.

He walked over to the Gryffindor table like a seasoned soldier, which worried Dumbledore, something was going on and he intended to find out.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Granger, Hermione." she walked gracefully to the stool and slipped the hat on her head.

_'Lovely to meet you Miss Granger.'_ the Hat spoke politely. _'I'm going to assume that you want to be with the house of bravery?'_

'While that would be nice, I need a challenge,' she thought to him kindly, 'Put me in with the smarties I suppose.'

_'Done, madam.'_ the Hat would actually agree with her on this, Ravenclaw would suit her well.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Ravenclaw!"

This came as no surprise to the hall, so they clapped politely and welcomed her to the house of intelligence, and smarts.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Weasley, Ronald!" Ron walked confidently up to the stool and put the hat on.

_'Mister Weasley, __or should I say Prince Thor?'_ Ron blinked.

'To whom do I owe the honor of your presence, Giddeon?' Ron questioned, he had been friends with Giddeon before he grew old and had his mind sealed in the hat. Giddeon happened to be a traveler and powerful mortal wizard on the old Midgard, Thor had come across him when he was battling a rather nasty troll.

_'I see you never changed, I had the honor of sorting your brother-' he paused for a second, 'Brothers,_ _Loki.'_ Ron's eyes widened, he had to be joking, Loki was living with him the entire time?

Giddeon grumbled, _'Great another one of you are completely oblivious to what's right in front of you, is it that hard to realize that some are not as they seem?'_ Ron was about to reply... when he was cut off from being able to ask what the old wizard turned hat meant.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Gryffindor!"

The entirety of the hall wasn't surprised, it was just the same house as any other Weasley.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Potter, Harry!"

The hall went silent, watching as the obsidian haired boy calmly made his way up to the stool. Severus Snape watched in interest as he knew that face, or rather _mask_. He knew damn well where he saw it before, on the face of a very well respected archer.

Harry glanced over and their eyes made contact, unspoken words laced in his soon to be teacher's gaze, 'Meet me later.' Harry gave a slight nod which would only be noticed by the Potions Master.

_'Dear lord! Another one! I suppose you want to end up somewhere with your friends, eh?' _the Hat asked him curiously.

'Anywhere you put me is fine.' Harry supplied. The Hat gave the equivalent to a mental smirk.

_'See that's how it's supposed to go,'_ he said rather mischievously, _'It's my job, so thank you for honoring that, it's not like I get to have fun the rest of the year.'_

_'Hmmm... well while you are suited for Hufflepuff, I'm going to assume you would be more comfortable being able to easily get information, and don't lie to me, I know very well the sense you have that something will go wrong this year... and your not too far off.' _the Hat stated with a hint of nostalgia.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Slytherin!"

The hall, teachers except for Severus, went _mad_...

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**Yes putting him in that house was for the better, Clint is more of a Hufflepuff, but this way he will be able to gather information easier.**

**That aside, Hermione's sorting was coming, Ron's was obvious, Neville was also obvious, Draco's... well I had fun writing it... and come on the House even has his color scheme!**

**R/R I suppose, or don't. It doesn't really matter to me if you don't, just keep in mind that it is appreciated.**

**Stay Hyper!- _RemmySpectre_**


	5. Note Passing

Chapter 5: Note Passing

Clint was extremely uncomfortable with all of the shouts raging throughout the Great Hall. Yeah he could really go for hiding in the shadows right now. He walked to the end of the Slytherin table and sat next to a blond haired girl who seemed to be sitting away from the rest of the House.

She looked at him and nodded slightly with a small smile. The way her pale green eyes looked spoke to him off knowledge beyond her years, one thing was for sure, he new that girl. It couldn't be Natasha, of course, if it were she wouldn't allow emotion to seep on her face, Natasha was also too good at blending in, she would most it with the rest of them to avoid suspicion.

"Hello, lovely to meet you." she said pleasantly, "I'm Astoria Greengrass of the House of Greengrass." this was said in the same tone as before, polite but not pompous.

"Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you as well, Astoria."

"So, did you see how angry the rest of our House looked when Draco was sorted." she asked with a sly grin. The grin made him smirk as well.

"Yes that was hilarious, wait till they see what I've got planned." Harry said manically. They turned to see many other students eavesdropping of their conversation, "I swear if you keep staring at me, I'm going to make you all disrespecting someone's privacy turn tail and run from the mere sight of me in the first month. Got it?" he said slowly for effect, the majority looked away out of fear.

"You know, you remind me of someone I met a long time ago." Astoria said carefully. Clint got the meaning.

"You don't happen to have any more memorable friends, do you?" he asked with caution. She looked at him with wide eyes, then straightened herself out.

"As a matter of fact I do. You might be one, actually." he understood who this was now, glorious, independent, organized, and kind, he leaned up to her and whispered Hail Hydra-

No not really, jeez what after I told you who he was you expect him to do such a thing (Well he might...) like telling her that! Noooooooo, what he actually said was-

"Are you sweet, spicy, salty, or rather, Pepper." he said smoothly. She nodded, too used to the rest of them talking in code.

"If I'm Pepper, would I be found near Virginia?" Harry got what she was saying as her real name was Virginia.

"Yeah you would, but I'm just a Hawk out of his nest, and I believe the ones to Avenge us are near." oh this was getting fun.

Severus Snape stopped near them when he heard this. Yup, he found two of them, not that they were being very discreet, but that worked as almost nobody in the room would understand what the actual crap they were talking about.

"If you're the Hawk, then I'm a Director of those whose secrets aren't shared easily." Severus added in with an indifferent expression. That statement funnily applied here, he was the Head of Slytherin, A.K.A. the House of secrets and cunning. The professor slid a piece of paper to Harry then left.

_'Gather the others then meet me in my office- N.F.'_

O-o-o-o-o-O

Loki watched the sorting with sheer boredom. Instead of paying attention now, he decided to talk to himself.

It wasn't like he was crazy, no. He just had a very special friend in his head... himself. His split self anyways.

'George I'm dying from watching these pitiful scared souls being sorted towards their doom.'

'It's better than being possessed by an inter-dimensional Rubik's cube.' his other half responded dryly. The Fred half shrugged mentally, he made a valid point.

'You know Thor would most likely go mad if he knew we weren't completely sane even after Heimdall removed the last of the Tesseract's influence.' Fred commented.

'Ah yes, brother would rampage if he found there was two of us.' George said with a shark-like grin.

'It would be most amusing.' Fred agreed.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

'I'm honestly wondering where he's going to be sorted, I mean his father is a git, but Lucius Malfoy never talks about his son. It's like he tries to hide him from society.'

'Well it could be Draco hiding himself.' George countered.

'While that may be true you can't ignore the fact that his father would still embellish the greatness of his son.'

'Much like Odin with Thor.' George said somewhat bitterly. Fred winced.

'I thought we were over that?' he said a little weakly.

'You know as well as I do that it still hurts like a fresh would with salt rubbed over it.'

Fred sighed in agreement.

"Gryffindor!"

Oh that was unexpected.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Draco relished in the hatred cast in his direction. Toying with those bigoted idiot purebloods was going to be _fun._ He looked for a spot to settle at and found a whole lot of glares going his way. Hmph, just like... well almost every business meeting he's been to. Then there were redheads upon him.

"Hello fellow-"

"Gryffindor,-"

"We couldn't help but notice that-"

"Rather beautiful display of-"

"Chaos, that you were responsible for."

They grinned, a rather mischievous grin. Tony found himself liking them already.

"So you wouldn't happen to like pranks-"

"Would you?" Draco's eyes shined with glee, he could see where this was going.

"Oh dear, brother, I'm taking his expression as a yes." George leaned over to his opposite.

"Why dear brother, I do so believe you to be correct." Fred nodded with a serious face.

"My lovable prankster twins, you are very in the right here," he paused, "So what do we have planned?"

Fred wiped a tear from his eye, "I think we've found ourselves a partner in crime Georgie."

George and Fred both slung an arm over Draco's shoulders.

"I think we'll make very good partners indeed Freddy."

"This is going to be all words related to awesome." Tony said to the pair.

Snape shoved a piece of paper in Draco's hand while he passed. The twins looked at it in confusion, then the trio's eyes widened by the signature on the parchment.

_'Meet with Harry.'- N.F._

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**I understand that Hermione hasn't made an appearance in this chapter. She did have potential to put her in this update, but I've decided to save that for next time.**

**It does take me forever (In my opinion) to update this. Hopefully I'm fulfilling your wishes at the same time of making myself happy by writing this. (I still think I'm mediocre, but whatever I love practice.)**

**And since I keep forgetting I'll tell you now- I really love you guys, and let me just say, I didn't think anyone was going to even care about this story- let alone read it. **

**Stay Hyper!-_ RemmySpectre_**


	6. Falling Down Stairs(Isn't Recomended)

Chapter 6:

As soon as the many students started to file out of the hall, a few certain somebodies discreetly made their way to a jet-black haired boy. It was strange really. Right on the first day they found out that their friends weren't dead. That happened too often.

Clint, or Harry to them as of right now looked at the approaching trio, his eyes widened a considerable amount. This was getting interesting.

"So do you want to tell me why, we were told to meet with your fabulous self?" Draco asked slyly. Astoria had a small sign of recognition sparking in her forest green eyes.

"I don't know exactly, but I do believe it came with a bit of Fury." the twins looked at each other after Harry had made his little clue.

'Do you think it's really possible, George.' Fred asked his alternate, slightly more negative self.

'Well if we're here... yes it's a large possibility that our brother is here.'

A smaller red-head looked at his older brothers to find them staring back at him. They quickly motioned him to come over to them, Ron looked completely confused as he walked towards the duo.

Severus Snape watched this with a small upturn on his lips, not that anyone would notice the miniscule difference. He led the group of mini-avengers down to his office, which wasn't too far from the potions class.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Hermione Granger was curious. She watched as the small group suddenly broke off from the rest of the tired students, they followed one of the professors down a flight of stairs. She looked around to see if anyone were watching as she sneaked away from the prefects.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Severus Snape, otherwise known as Nicholas Fury, heard extra footsteps as they walked towards his office. He looked back and saw a girl rush around the corner to avoid his view.

"I know you're there." the simple statement was all it took before Hermione revealed herself to them. She had a slightly contemplative look crossed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I was just wondering why quite a large group of students would, ah..." she looked as if she didn't know what to say, quite unusual with a Ravenclaw.

"AAAAHHHHH!" all conversation was interrupted by a screaming Neville that fell down some of the stairs. Severus looked incredulous, this was happening now of all Merlin-damned nights?

Draco winced, "Jeez, that has gotta hurt."

"Oh my fucking lord."

The students turned to see an unhappy Severus Snape massaging his temples.

"I love you all, but my god! You guys just don't give me a fucking break do you!"

Neville shuffled his feet with a very noticeable blush on his face.

"Never mind, we have more important things to talk about." Snape turned on his heel, the kids following diligently.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**HOLY FUCK!**

**I'm back... finally.**

**You all deserve cyber cookies for waiting so long. I realize that this chapter was short. Like really short. Like really, really, short. I'm trying to ease back into this. Don't worry you'll get a longer chapter VERY soon. **

**Stay Hyper!- **_**Birch (Formally Remmy Spectre)**_


	7. New Player

Chapter 7: New Player

He felt his eyes open, a strange feeling all things considered. Though he saw nothing; the room he was in didn't have any lighting.

Now that he thought about it... since when did he have feeling? He stretched out an arm, testing his mobility; surprisingly, it worked.

He wasn't able to comprehend what was going on, even with his mind multitasking to find an answer. Desperation filled his electric blue eyes, what was going on? So he did the only thing he could think of: he called out.

"Sir." his voice echoed in the hollow room. He tried again. "Sir!"

The unnamed child slumped against the wall, tears pricked his eyes, he was highly unused to the sensation of emotion; he only had ever gotten small doses of what it was like to be a person. A real person anyways, and now he was one. What in bloody hell had happened to make him human? How was it possible to turn his cybernetic code into genetic code? While he knew it was entirely possible to store human intelligence into a computer, he had never heard of... this.

A tear streamed down his cheek. He felt a sense of loneliness and absolute powerlessness wash over him, strengthening his negative emotions. How could anybody handle this...

Then something seemed to click in place in his new mind. He had other duties, he couldn't feel bad for himself right now, he had someone to take care of right now.

With that thought in mind he wiped his tears and attempted to stand up on his slightly wobbly legs, he had to grip the wall at first but then he got the hang of walking.

He turned his head when he saw the slightest sliver of light peeking out of a small crack in his cement prison. Determination filled his very soul he ran to the light and found himself passing through the wall.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"So you mean to tell me that my entire team, including my handsome self, have turned into midgets due to some weird magic that Wanda pulled off when we were fighting Ultron?" Draco asked Fury.

"Yeah that's pretty much the gist of it." Nick replied.

"Lovely, absolutely... _lovely_." not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"Well what did you expect, Tony? Everything to go back to normal? Hell no! We're the Avengers! Normal isn't even in our vocabulary."

"Jeez, Spangles, when did you grow a backbone?" Steve playfully glared at Tony, er... Draco? He had no clue at this point.

Tony suddenly cringed, something niggled at the back of his mind, like he had something he needed to do. He felt the feeling get stronger until there was a slight buzzing in his mind. Then it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Tony?" Astoria looked at him in concern.

"It's nothing Pepper... I just had the feeling that I had to do something... not that I know what that is." he said to her.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Bright light assaulted his vision, making him squeeze his eyes shut until he finally adjusted to the light in... wherever he was.

The empty, yet still lit corridors were made from what looked to be masses of carved marble. He glanced around confusedly, not spotting a single electric light; instead the light seemed to emanating from the walls themselves, yet not. He stared at the walls for a second before lightly shaking his head to get out of his stupor.

Suddenly the halls darkened back to a pitch black state. He heard footsteps coming for his direction, a small ball of light seemingly moving on it's own in the dark.

"Are you sure you heard something? I'm not seeing any escaped subjects." a gruff voice asked the trainee next to him.

"I'm sure of it! There's definitely something on the loose!" a younger female voice started.

"Well I'm not seeing anything, trainee. You must have been hearing things... again." he pointed the ball of light in the young boy's direction. The boy cringed away, fearing he had been caught by an enemy.

"See nothing there at all!" the gruff voice said in triumph.

"But-" the smaller voice started again.

"But nothing, Trainee Auror Tonks. There is quite clearly nothing in this hall, though I will give you some points for being cautious; CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he yelled.

The two aurors turned back down the corridor moving away from the terrified boy. He blinked; how did they not see him? He gazed at his hand which he couldn't see. Couldn't see. Holy shit! Had he just turned invisible? Another glance told him yes, yes, he did just turn invisible. He needed to get out of here. But... he still couldn't see anything past his own hand from the dim glow of the light source moving away...

Something near his eyes lit up and he moved to touch the object. Glasses. He took them off and found that everything was instantly much more blurry. He put them back on and they lit up a luminescent blue; like the color of his eyes. He found that his glasses also functioned as night vision goggles... glasses. Weird.

He concluded that the guards were most likely moving towards the center of the facility, so he went in the opposite direction hoping for it to be a way out.

Along the way he saw a room that had the door slightly cracked; looked like somebody hadn't locked it. He was curious about the contents in the room. He found it was full of cabinets and shelves, all piled with scrolls, parchment, and documents of all kinds. Who knows? Maybe he'd be able to find a map in here.

He walked alongside the shelves looking for anything map-like. He shifted his eyes to see a cabinet labeled: **Test Subjects**.

He hesitated before deciding to follow through with human instinct and pulled it open, no locks at all. He scanned through the files before finding one that caught his eye.

**Subject 1011822919**

**Species: Unknown Humanoid**

**Name: Unknown**

**Description (Appearance): Bright gold hair, electric blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, skinny yet somewhat strong build.**

**Abilities: Unknown**

**Description (Behavior): Subject seems unresponsive to anything, any magic used on subject shorts out, subject has been put in a charmed room under a stasis charm until new evidence on subject is found.**

**Weaknesses: Unknown (Do not engage if found active, due to resistance to magic of any kind.)**

_**This file has been reviewed by Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge**_

His eyes widened as he went through the file. He wasn't going to leave this here at any rate. He didn't need it, his eidetic memory had already memorized every piece of it, but he couldn't let anyone know about him in this strange world; lest he be experimented on by whatever crazies had thrown him in containment. He slid the file under his rather expensive-looking vest so that it was tucked right next to his chest.

On the far wall he spotted copies of the same map in a small pile that was labeled: **For New Recruits. **He smirked. Now the game had changed. He opened a folded map and made sure to memorize every detail, then set it back exactly as it was.

It wasn't hard to find his way out after that, all he had to do was follow the route from the file room. He came upon an elevator and frowned. He couldn't just use the thing! It would alert the guards to his presence! He furrowed his brows in thought, and then mentally snapped his fingers.

If he could turn invisible... and fell out of the wall earlier... his file stated that he shorted out an energy source... then his glasses turned out to be rather tricked out... maybe he had other abilities. Or maybe not. But his theory was worth a shot.

He stepped into the open elevator and concentrated on the electrons in the air. The electrons started to charge together and form small electric currents around him. He started to sweat under the strain of continuously controlling billions of small particles at the same time, but he can't give up, he has to find him. He started to glow a faint gold and faded in to the charged particles. He found that he floated off the floor from magnetism and charge and he tried to float upwards, and to his delight; it worked.

He grinned and couldn't help but whisper, "This is so cool!"

Using his other ability to go through the ceiling of the elevator he floated upwards until he reached the top. Which happened to be an old British police box.

"I think that when I find the group we should go home and watch _Doctor Who_ or something." he said to himself quietly.

Yeah that sounded good. Get back to the others, explain what in bloody hell happened, and then watch a _Doctor Who_ marathon.

Unfortunately for him, that probably wouldn't happen for a while.

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**I would say that I'm spoiling all of you by posting twice today... but this honestly is me trying to make up for being gone so long... yea.**

**Anyways, this is my favorite chapter so far due to the action being involved... and one of my favorite characters showed up... *cackles madly.**

**By the way, you know that test subject number? Yeah the one that I put in the file. Just to remind you it's: 1011822919. And that number is highly significant as you can decipher to find out just whom I've put in this chapter; if you haven't already.**

**Stay Hyper!- _Birch_**


	8. You? Me

Chapter 8: You? Me.

Dudley Dursley wasn't stupid. Not at all. He played dumb though, just to make sure no one suspected a thing. While he was no Natasha Romanoff he certainly wasn't horrible at acting.

He was the cousin to Harry Potter. And he couldn't ask for a better cousin, in all honesty. He loved his cousin since the day he met him, A.K.A. the day after he showed up on the Dursleys' doorstep. Harry was nice to him, unlike his no-good father. Vernon hated Harry with a passion; and he tried and failed to get Dudley to hate him too. Ever since he started to play with Harry, Vernon decided that he was "freakish" as well.

Vernon wasn't too far off. Dudley wasn't normal at all; he had rather enhanced senses, and super-strength. Which was odd to him in the sense that he didn't have that in his last life. At all.

How he had gotten his powers was a mystery. A mystery he decided to say "fuck it" to _very_ early on in his life. Yup, he didn't care. That was something he learned to do when he worked for Tony.

And just to set the record straight: NO, he wasn't fat, he was just heavily muscled from his years in wrestling; something he was extremely good at. He had a good day too.

That is, until a blonde boy crashed into him when he was walking home from school.

O-o-o-o-o-O

Jarvis was having a horrible time. He was having difficulties stabilizing his flight. Who wouldn't after doing so for... ummmmmmm... 14 hours, 13 minutes, and 38 seconds. He was still looking for Tony after searching the entirety of London.

Speaking of which, he was pretty sure he was losing altitude. And quickly. Like, so fast that he just dropped about 50 feet in three seconds.

Good thing he landed on a relatively soft cushion.

O-o-o-o-o-O

"Owwwww... can someone get me the number of the truck that hit me?" Dudley woke up slowly, noticing the kid with golden hair was still lying on him, out cold. He was actually kind of cute, with his glasses skewed on his slightly chubby face, not to mention his gravity-defying hair (which reminded him of Tony's) which happened to be windswept.

Dudley looked around, finding that no one had seen anything; good. He picked up the short kid bridal style, running as fast as he could to his house.

Thankfully, Vernon worked late today and Petunia was out with some of her "friends" at a dinner party. He went to his room and set the kid on his bed.

He debated on calling the police to tell them about the strange, short, boy. After a bit he decided that telling the police that a kid fell out of the sky and landed on him would most likely raise questions about his sanity.

He checked the kid's vitals, hoping that he wasn't dead; or had any unpleasant symptoms from falling out of the sky.

HOLY SHIT! His temperature was only 50 degrees! Other than that he was completely fine, give or take a few bruises. Though there was a weird file underneath his vest. And while Dudley wasn't particularly known for snooping through other people's things, he decided that he had a good reason, considering the kid fell out of the sky.

As he read through the file his eyes widened (Heh, you're not the only one) this kid wasn't human. That wouldn't be surprising usually (when you know Thor personally it's not) but this was an entirely different world. The kid might have been a test subject too!

"Owwwww..." Dudley looked up to find the kid had finally woken up, and was starting to sit up. The kid looked directly at him behind his glasses.

"Hi." Dudley said to him in shock.

"Hi." the kid said back awkwardly.

They both blushed in embarrassment, the intensity the awkward in the room increased to high levels. What do you say to the person you fell on/ landed on you?

"Um... nice to meet you... my name is Dudley Dursley..."

"My name is... Jarvis..." Jarvis told Dudley, and added as an afterthought, "Stark." he was sure Tony wouldn't mind him using his last name.

It seemed like those were the magic words as moments later scooped him up in a crushing hug. "Jarvis! It's you! Oh my god!"

"Can't... breath..." Jarvis gasped, then Dudley released him from his arms.

"How do you know me?" Jarvis asked defensively.

"It's kind of hard not to when I worked with you for years..." Dudley rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Jarvis raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's me, Happy. Happy Hogan." this time Jarvis initiated the hug.

"HAPPY! It's you!" Jarvis yelled excitedly. Dudley was trapped by the short A.I. turned human in an embrace that seemed to last forever. That is until Jarvis pulled away abruptly and realized what he just did. A bright crimson blush spread across his cheeks; no doubt from how unprofessionally he acted.

"When did you get so..." Happy waved an arm at him in a confused state. Jarvis shrugged helplessly and tugged on his tie a bit in discomfort.

"I don't know... how, nor why I'm a... person... or at least I think I'm a person..." he scuffed his blue converse against the floor whilst looking down. Dudley's eyes softened when he looked at the short boy.

"You've always been a person, Jarvis. You just haven't had a physical body until now... and now that I think about it... I haven't met a single person who could ever be as awesome as you are. Not even Tony."

"You actually think that... that I'm a person and not just somebody's creation..." Jarvis looked up at him with pain-filled eyes. Dudley sighed slightly.

"Jarvis, when Tony made you he was desperate for a friend... a real friend, with a real personality. He didn't want somebody that would just be his friend for money or for fame... and I don't know how... but he did it... and you're a very special person... not just to him, but to all of us... everyone that knows you Jarvis... and not just knows about you, but actually knows and respects you as a person... they love you Jar- and you know what? I'll be here for you too. I'm gonna help you find _our _friends... but it's going to take both of us... and want you to be there when we do find them." Dudley held out his hand to him.

Jarvis took it; his happiness on high levels and a look of determination in his eyes.

He grinned, and had only three words to say.

"Let's do this!"

**O-o-o-o-o-O**

**HELL YEAH! **

**This chapter was giving many feels to sort out; I actually felt almost like crying near the end.**

**Alas, the characters do what they want to do, I only channel their intent. AND HOLY FUCK YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AMAZING- asdfghjklwedrftyuiop;xzcvbnm,.-**

**Seriously though! I got an absolute TON of follows and reviews! **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**Did Dudley have to be included? Hell yes! I don't know about you... but I needed somewhere for Jarvis to stay for awhile... and where better than with an awesome, superpowered, Happy?**

**ALSO- Kudos to the people that figured out who it was! Jarvis is one my favorite characters, and I barely ever see him in Fanfics.**

**Stay Hyper!- _Birch_**


End file.
